Zoey
Coverage thumb|left|236pxIn Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Zoey quickly begins bonding with Mike on the yacht as they are arriving on the island. Zoey saves Mike and Staci as they are swimming to the island, after Chris caused an explosion that blew up their ship. Then, Dawn reads her aura, and she reveals she is an only child, who had a lonely life. They then cut to the confessional where she states that she can't believe that she's in the Total Drama outhouse confessional. Despite making it to the finish line at the same time as Mike, they are placed on the same team, the Mutant Maggots. In the first part of the challenge she is really confused by Mike's first personality, Chester. She almost falls off of the log while it is sliding down the hill, but her cry for help snaps Chester back into Mike who quickly saves her. She cheers along with the rest of her team when the Mutant Maggots win their first challenge. In Truth or Laser Shark, Zoey is first seen talking with Anne Maria, wondering how she gets away with keeping a hair dryer on the show. Zoey is amazed when Anne Maria says she hides it in her hair. On her way to the challenge area, she tells Mike the name of the area reminds her of one of the fight locations in the movie, "Total Warriors 2". Mike responds by saying that "he just might have to marry her" causing her to giggle. At the challenge, Zoey thanks Brick for taking one for the team, by revealing a secret of his. She agrees (along with the other contestants) that the challenge was too far. In the second part of the challenge, Zoey is paired up against B for the obstacle course. thumb|236pxIn Ice Ice Baby, Zoey is seen eating with Mike, Brick, and Jo. They discuss waffles and Mike's different personalities. During the first part of the challenge, Mike and Zoey try to climb the mountain together; however, rocks cause them to fall. After falling, Zoey thinks the Rats are on to something, and decides to lead Cameron and Mike to also find items in the big pile of junk to assist in the climbing. She decides on a grapple that she found. Despite the discovery, her team loses the first part of the challenge thanks to B's invention that flew all the Rats up to the top. In the second part of the challenge, Jo assigns that she, Brick, and Anne Maria try to capture the flag. Before Zoey leaves, Mike warns her about Scott, calling him "psycho." In the confessional, Zoey says that Mike is "hot and smart." She explains that she thought boys like that did not exist.When Mike turns into Vito, Zoey is shocked of how rude he is being. She is also surprised to see that Anne Maria is attracted to Mike. In the end, the Mutant Maggots win the challenge. In Finders Creepers, Zoey makes a confessional about how sweet Mike is for encouraging Cameron. However, she then states how the way Mike is always going into character is weird, but then she adds: "nobody's perfect". While talking to Mike in the first leg of the hunt, she is captured by the spider. Mike looks for her, but doesn't find her. Later, she is shown on the web with the other captured contestants. When Anne Maria kisses Mike, Zoey is shocked and angry as she tells Anne Maria to keep her lips off him. Anne Maria replies that he is only interested in classy girls. As the spider is about to attack her and Cameron, she cries out for help. She is then rescued by Mike as Svetlana. At the elimination ceremony, Zoey looks depressed that Mike likes Anne Maria instead of her. She was shocked when Brick was chosen to go to the other team. thumb|left|185pxIn Backstabbers Ahoy!, Zoey was seen eating in the mess hall, until she was chased out out of it by a mutated raccoon. During the water challenge, Zoey was confronting Mike about him kissing Anne Maria in in front of her. Mike then explained that he's an method actor and that he didn't mean to kiss Anne Maria on purpose. He then said that Zoey's the best girl that he has ever met, which made her feel better. It then turns out Zoey was standing on the pump, preventing air from getting to Jo. This angers Anne Maria, who shoves her off the pump. Zoey retaliates with a slap to the arm, getting fake tanner all over her hand. When Zoey falls and accidentally rips Mike's shirt off, Vito comes out. This discourages Zoey, as Vito favors Anne Maria. She goes over to the beach and sits on a rock and draws in the sand morosely. Dawn comes over and comforts her, saying that all the Mike parts of Mike's aura are attracted to Zoey. Before Zoey can ask what that means, Dawn disappears. In the second part of the challenge, Zoey volunteers to drive. She accidentally crashes the boat, but her team wins regardless when Jo throws Cameron to the last buoy. She congratulates Cameron at the end saying he really stepped up for the team, and is safe for another night. In Runaway Model, Anne Maria pokes fun at Zoey's hair, calling her ponytails 'Princess Leia buns'. Both are shown to later be disgusted by Jo's shaving. Later, at the beginning of the challenge, Mike tries to win back Zoey through compliments, which triggers her to snap back at him about his "character" feeling the same about Anne Maria. thumb|196pxIn A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Zoey was confused along with the others as to why there was no food or Chef or Chris in the mess hall. After searching several cupboards, Chef managed to trick the cast into going into the freezer, where they were captured in a truck. Once in the mine, Zoey was concerned for Anne Maria after she was mysteriously kidnapped by a unknown figure, however, Scott convinced her to keep going. At the end of the challenge, she and Cameron were feeling dizzy due to the radiation, and both of their bands were red (meaning she had five minutes to escape). She is supporting Cameron by holding his arm around her shoulder, when she is attacked by one of Ezekiel's mutant gophers. Mike runs over to save her, but then more mutant gophers come. They seem doomed, but were saved by Brick who refused to leave them behind. After her team won the challenge, and Brick was voted off, Zoey saluted him in honor with Mike and Cameron, before he took the hurl of shame. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Zoey woke up on the raft with the rest of her team. Dakota decided that Zoey was the only contestant she would be seen with in public, so decides she wants to be friends with her. Zoey comforts Dakota once she begins mutating more. As they row back, Zoey is locked in a hug by the now-giant Dakota. She is given the compass and map once her team wins the first part of the challenge, and tells the now monster-esque Dakota to avoid attacking Chris for burying Sam with Gwen under the ground somewhere on the island. Before her team enters the swamp, Scott shows her that he has the idol to try and prove he is trustworthy as a part of his plan. Scott then tells her that he is the only one on the team that can be trusted. When the team goes through the briar patch, and Mike briefly becomes Vito, Zoey is openly angered by this. Cameron tries to cover to Mike, but not successfully. Zoey believes Scott when he "hears" something under the ground, and digs there with the rest of her team. After her team loses, Mike tells to get Zoey to vote off Scott. She says she is unsure, and does not have much of a reaction when Chris reveals Scott is going home. When Scott uses the idol to save himself, the person with the next most votes was her new friend Dakota, because Zoey voted for her since their friendship was hazardous to her health. thumb|left|236pxIn Grand Chef Auto, Zoey asked if she and the others were getting expressos for their special treat that Chris mentioned. However, it is revealed that its the merge. She complained that all of her stuff was in the cabin that Chris destroyed with the giant slab of concrete. She is hit by the McLean-Brand Pickaxe after Chris throws it to her.She tries to dig out her clothes with the pickaxe, complaining. She thinks it's sweet that Mike offered her a pair of Brick's old boots. She soon faints from the stench of them, butMike catches her. She calls him a life saver, and thanks him for the times he's saved her butt in the confessional. In the first challenge, she is attacked by the cockroach like the rest of thecontestants and calls to Mike for help. However, due to Scott's blackmail, he can't help her which angers her. She gasps when Chef releases the laser squirrels. When one gets stuck in her hair, she calls to Mike for help, but due to Scott, she is left hanging again. She is the first to tag a landmark, and spray paints a heart on it. She wishes Cameron good luck after finishing her first landmark. She is also in the lead after tagging her second landmark. She makes it to the third landmark, but when when she sees Mike helping Scott, she moans for him to stop it. While she's about to spray paint the last landmark, Scott throws his paint can at her, knocking her off the totem. She hangs on and cries for help, but Scott rips off Mike's shirt, turning him into Vito before he can help. She eventually falls, but Cameron's kart shows up at the right time and catches her. She quickly gets in her kart to catch Mike and Scott. She pulls up angrily, telling Mike that they're done, but is worried when she sees him knocked out. She asks what's wrong with him, than he begins to beat him self up. Cameron accidentally reveals Mike's multiple personality disorder to her. She asks if he's okay when he wakes up, but doesn't seem mad that he has multiple personality disorder. She says that she loves oddballs, and that now there was more Mike to go around. She is touched when Mike gives her the medallion. They are about to share their first kiss, but Mike is catapulted away before they can do so. In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Zoey is shown to be excited when Heather arrives to demonstrate the challenge. Though Heather quickly shoots her down by calling her a loser, making Zoey question if she really is one. After Chris announced the challenge, Zoey dubbed it too dangerous and refused to participate. Chris then showed her the million dollars she'd be giving up if she didn't do it, and she immediately changed her mind. Then Scott said she'd never win then she pushes him down in retaliation, saying in the confessional that he brings out the jerk in her which she admits feels liberating combined with the fact that he got Mike eliminated. thumb|196pxIn Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Zoey and Cameron meet up to discuss voting off Scott, seeing him as the biggest threat to them. Zoey agrees, remarking how he had gotten so many people eliminated, including Mike. In the confessional, Zoey is frustrated that she's forced to wear a tracking collar during Chef's hunting challenge, and says that between this and Mike's elimination that she was furious at the show. She is eventually cornered by Chef and shot with his spaghetti gun, knocking her right off the edge of a cliff. After slowly recovering from the fall, the sobbing Zoey discovers that the medallion Mike had given her has broken in half from the impact. This finally pushes Zoey over the edge, and she goes insane, putting on war paint, a headband out of the ripped-off bottom half of her shirt, and later, prepares a massive array of booby-traps set up against Scott and Chef as revenge for all the things they had done to her and Mike. Zoey easily outwits Chef and finally gets her revenge on Scott (albeit accidentally) by crushing him with a boulder aimed at Chef. thumb|leftIn The Enchanted Franken-Forest, Zoey teams up with Cameron for a possible final two deal. However, Cameron soon becomes concerned of who she has turned into. During the challenge, the Final 3 have to grab the flower from Larry, a dangerous venus flytrap. Zoey continuously has to save Cameron from the dangers in the forest, while also trying to beat Lightning in the challenge. After reflecting back with some flashbacks, Zoey gets rid of her crazy image and goes in to save Cameron. However, this allows Lightning to win the final challenge and move on the finals. Later near the cabins, Cameron and Zoey keep their friendship in tact, despite one of them going to be eliminated in the campfire ceremony. At the Hurl of Shame, Lightning decides to hurl Zoey, which shocks both Zoey and Cameron. He does this so he can crush Cameron in the finale. Zoey is grabbed by Chef and takes the Hurl of Shame. Chris later states that a Cameron-Zoey final two. thumb|196pxIn Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Zoey is seen staring romantically at Mike while Anne Maria glares at them. She is also one of the many people who cheers for Cameron when he defeats Lightning in his ending and wins the one-million dollars in his ending. In Lightning's ending, she was disappointed that Lightning won the season. Total Drama All-Stars thumb|left|185pxZoey returns for Total Drama All-Stars and is placed in the Heroic Hamsters along with Mike, Cameron, Sam, Sierra, Courtney and Lindsay. During the first challenge, she protects Mike from Fang and two other sharks, stating that it's her turn to help Mike, who had always helped her last season. When she got her key in the challenge, she and Lindsay got the lead for the first time. That lead didn't last long though when she had the wrong key to the spa-hotel and Alejandro and Jo passed them with the right key allowing the Villainous Vultures to win the first challenge. Although her team lost, Zoey is safe that night and Lindsay is eliminated. Trivia Gallery ZoeyinTDAS.png ZoeyPoseTDO.png Tdri zoey 174x252.png Zoey Countdown.jpg ''' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' Dahbc xznc.png|Zoey in the Opening Secuenses. Zoeyarrived.png|Zoey is introduced. 640px-TDRIEP1-7.png|Mike and Zoey gaze into each other's eyes on the yacht for the first time. First confesionalZoey.png|Zoey makes her first confessional. Dahbc xznc (8).png|Zoey rescuing Mike and Staci from drowning. 640px-Zoeychocked.png|Zoey shocked about Dawn knowing she's an only child. MMGroupPics.png|Zoey being placed on the Mutant Maggots. 20140526211559!Truth or Laser Shark (10).png|Zoey asks Anne Maria how she snuck her hair dryer in. Be happy brick.png|Zoey comforts Brick. Truth2.png|Zoey versus B in Truth or Laser Shark. 20140526210130!Beaverget.PNG|The Beavers capture Zoey. Iceicebaby30.PNG|Zoey ries Mike. 0775.PNG|Zoey falls while climbing. Iceicebaby3.PNG|Zoey and Mike in the first challenge in Ice Ice Baby. Iceicebaby7.PNG|Zoey sees when Anne Maria starts to feel attracted to Vito (Mike). Finders Creepers (12).png|Zoey is captured by the giant spider. Finders Creepers (31).png|Zoey is horrified when she sees Mike kissing Anne Maria. Finders Creepers (36).png|Zoey finds out about Anne Maria and Mike. Backstabbers Ahoy (28).png Zoeyscared.png The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (49).png Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-03h57m02s56.png Zoey1235.png EFFEp12pic22.PNG Zoey Mike Cheering.png BVB15.PNG ' Total Drama All-Stars''' RedVsAl.png|Alejandro battles Zoey in Opening Secuense. TDAS Theme Song (10).png|Mike and Zoey prepare to kiss in Opening Secuenses. Heroes vs. Villains - 17.png|Zoey then immediately jumps to save him. Reaction to Fang 1.png|Zoey, Scott, and Mike saw Fang in the lake. Zoke Kiss.png|Zoey gives Mike a kiss for luck. Zoey Lasso.png|Zoey prepares to fling a rock at Fang. ZoeyRecieveMarshmallow.png|Zoey receives a marshmallow at the first elimination ceremony. Last piece.png|Mike and Zoey find the last piece thanks to Sam. Poor sam.png|Mike, Zoey, and Sam cheer for their team. Comfort sierra.png|Zoey comforts Sierra about Cameron on another team. Whatsuptheere.png|Mal tells Zoey he was just helping Alejandro to get up. Thetruthis.png|Alejandro tries to explain to Zoey who Mike truly is. Alisback.png|Alejandro is back in the course. Togetherwillpasshim.png|"Mike" tells Zoey that together they will pass Alejandro. ZipLinee.png|ll Mal jumps on Alejandro, letting Zoey pass. Categoría:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Categoría:Female Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Mutant Maggots Categoría:Heroic Hamsters Categoría:Total Drama All Stars Contestants